Jusqu'où il pourrait aller contre ses principes ?
by Camille-Miko
Summary: Certaines fois, Eldred pousse la timidité de Neville très loin. Jusqu'à l'offrir à d'autres hommes. Juste pour savoir jusqu'où il peut aller. Inspiré par Papotus Sempra, du Neville/Eldred SLASH / YAOI


Titre : Jusqu'où il pourrait aller contre ses principes ?

Auteur : camille_miko

Type (fic, art, icone...) : fic

Personnage(s)/Couple(s) : Eldred/Neville

Rating : NC-17

Disclaimer : Hormis la fic, tout est à JKR.

Notes éventuelles : Inspiré de papotus_sempra, mais ne collant pas exactement à la relation Neville/Eldred.

* * *

**Si vous souhaitez suivre mes mises à jour, ailleurs que sur FF Net , vous pouvez trouver l'adresse de mon Twitter et celle de mon archive dans mon profil.

* * *

**

Eldred poussa légèrement Neville pour qu'il avance. Celui-ci était prudent à cause de ses yeux bandés, mais finit de bonne grâce par mettre un pied devant l'autre. Un « attention à la marche, vous ne voudriez tout de même pas que je ne puisse pas résister à vos fesses en plein milieu d'un couloir » lui fit lever la jambe, avant qu'il ne passe une porte.

Là, Eldred lui ôta sa veste –a-t-on déjà idée de porter une veste en plein été ?- avant de la jeter sur le fauteuil derrière lui.

Pas un mot, Neville. Chut. Appréciez juste.

Déboutonnant la chemise de son amant, il lança celle-ci au brun assis sur le lit, qui observait le spectacle, avant de s'attaquer au reste des vêtements du professeur. Reculant d'un pas, il poussa légèrement « Flower-boy » vers le lit, laissant observer sa nudité aux deux hommes assis sur lui.

Il eut juste le temps de voir l'un d'entre eux –James ? Jim ? John ?- prend sa main pour l'attirer dans les draps, alors que lui allait s'assoir sur le fauteuil pour profiter du spectacle. Lentement, il commença par embrasser le torse de Neville, visiblement surpris de la vitesse à laquelle Eldred pouvait se déplacer autour de lui. Il ne retint guère un gémissement rauque, quand il joua avec la peau sensible de sa hanche. Ce fut à ce moment-là où le second –Théodore, Eldred avait apprécié l'ironie au point d'en retenir le prénom- décida de l'embrasser. Neville hésita un moment, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, appelant Eldred, un soupçon de peur dans la voix.

Silence, Neville. Que ne comprenez-vous pas dans « pas un mot » ? Lança l'écrivain de son fauteuil.

Il sentit l'hésitation de son amant, la peur présente, le fait qu'il avait compris qu'Eldred n'était aucun des deux hommes qui le touchaient, que cela à l'encontre de tout ce à quoi il croyait, mais les caresses légères avaient repris. Bientôt, Neville oublia de penser, d'avoir peur, pour soupirer, gémir et appeler tel un leitmotiv Eldred, comme s'il ne pouvait apprécier tout cela sans lui.

Le faux Théodore semblait faire quelque chose de délicieux juste au creux de l'aine de Neville, car celui-ci écartait les jambes jusqu'à être l'indécence même, offrant une vision malgré cela sans vulgarité à Eldred. Comment cette plante humaine pouvait bien arriver à s'y prendre ?

Son corps tremblait de plaisir, alors que le J-quelque chose et l'usurpateur s'attaquaient à son sexe, le léchant, le suçant, faisant de lui un objet de plaisir. Neville se sentait exposé, fouillé, mais… Pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas, qu'il ne voulait ni comprendre, ni accepter, il appréciait. Cela rendait chaque caresse supplémentaire un peu plus enivrante. Il ne pensa même pas à tressaillir quand l'un des deux glissa un doigt en lui, mais il gémit du manque dans ils cessèrent de le toucher. Avant de se perdre dans un baiser. Il n'avait besoin de personne pour savoir que c'était Eldred. Il n'y avait que lui qui était capable de l'embrasser comme on fait la guerre, sans concession.

Il sentit que le brun transplana, en l'entraina, les faisant chuter sur un autre lit. Peut-être celui d'Eldred, il lui sembla, avant d'oublier la question quand celui-ci le plaqua durement sur le matelas pour finir de lui faire perdre l'esprit.

Le lendemain matin, quand Neville se leva, Eldred était déjà depuis longtemps debout à fumer dans le salon, alors qu'il écrivait. Ses vêtements de la veille étaient pliés sur la chaise à côté de lui et bien qu'il sache qu'Eldred n'avait pas pu ressortir la veille, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il n'était pas retourné là-bas pour obtenir plus que ce que Neville lui avait donné.

Buvez, sinon cela va refroidir et vous allez encore être désagréable.

Une tasse de thé l'attendait et Eldred ne levait pas les yeux de sa machine. Neville ne put s'empêcher de se demander jusqu'où il pourrait aller contre ses principes pour ne pas se poser certaines questions sur Eldred et lui.

Fin.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !**


End file.
